vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrollo Lucilfer
Summary Chrollo Lucilfer '(クロロ=ルシルフル, ''Kuroro Rushirufuru) is the leader of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical power ranks seventh in the group. He left the Troupe in search of an Exorcist to remove Kurapika's Judgment Chain that is tied around his heart. However, he has recently been shown to have removed the chain, since he's currently battling Hisoka with his Skill Hunter and new abilities. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A ' '''Name: Chrollo Lucilfer, 'Boss' or 'Chief' by the Phantom Troupe Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 26 Classifications: Former leader of the Phantom Troupe, Bandit, Nen Practicer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and reflexes, stamina, dexterity, durability, has the ability to steal Nen techniques, can conjure carnivorous fishes, teleportation, can conjure a size alterable cloth which can snare anything, clairvoyance, Proficient knife handling Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level '(He is the strongest member of the Phantom Troupe) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ (Fought and evaded both Zeno and Silva, who both have Hypersonic+ speeds), possibly higher via powerscaling Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, most likely higher Striking Strength: Class GJ+ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took numerous blows from both Zeno and Silva Zoldyck and is the strongest of the Phantom Troupe) Stamina: Chrollo was able to fight Zeno and Silva at the same time, avoiding or shielding against their powerful attacks pretty well. Must be high considering he is the leader and strongest member of the Troupe Range: Extended melee range, a few meters via Nen techniques Standard Equipment: His Skill Hunter Nen book, a Ben's blade which has been poisoned. 0.1 mg of poison from the blade can paralyze a whale (This is most likely a hyperbole) Intelligence: Despite his young age, Chrollo is the leader of the class A bounty Phantom Troupe. His plans usually go smoothly, and has shown to be both knowledgeable and intuitive. He was able to trick the whole Yorknew City's mafia into thinking that he, along with many comrades of his, had died. He managed to predict part of the "Chain user's" strategy of vengeance, though he was outsmarted by both Kurapika and Hisoka. He has complete dominion over his emotions, as demonstrated when captured by Kurapika. In the fight against the Zoldycks, he focused on stealing Zeno's ability in the midst of combat and leaving no openings to Silva to exploit, proving himself to be an efficient multitasker. Weaknesses: While using an ability, Chrollo must turn to the page with the ability on it and the book must remain opened in his right hand; this means he could only have access to one chosen ability at a time(This is no longer his weakness as he has shown to be able to use more than one ability at a time via Double Face) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Nen:' Chrollo's Nen Ability is called Skill Hunter (Bandit's Secret). It allows him to steal the Hatsu of other people to use them as his own using a book known as the "Bandit's Secret." The theft victim, of course, no longer has access to their abilities. * Teleportation: 'The ability to teleport a person/thing back and forth from one place to another. * '''Indoor Fish (''Fish Playing Behind Closed Doors): 'A conjured fish that can only survive in a completely sealed room. The fish looks like a skeleton and feeds on human flesh. While the person is being fed on, they neither feel pain or lose blood, and will stay conscious despite being mortally wounded. Once the fish disappears, the usual effects of the wounds manifest, often killing the victim. * '''Fun Fun Cloth (''Wonderous Convenient Kerchief): 'This cloth is conjured, and can increase and decrease in size according to the user's will. Whatever is covered in the cloth decreases in size until it fits in the palm of a hand. The user can make it go back to its original size by letting it out of the bag. People can also be shrunk this way, without being injured. * '''Lovely Ghostwriter (''Angelic Auto Writing): 'It creates accurate predictions of future events. The user cannot predict their own future. The ability requires: A person full name, date of birth, and blood type. The target person writes the required information on a piece of paper, then hands it to the abilities user, who then calls the "Lovely Ghostwriter", a sort of green monster that attaches to the user's arm and moves his pen. The user does not know what he writes, being in a trance-like state. The prophecies take the form of poetry, composed of 4 or 5 quatrains each corresponding to every week of the month. The first stanza is always about something that has already happened. * '''Black Voice(''Carrying Others' Fates): 'An ability stolen from Shalnark which allows Chrollo to completely manipulate a target by sticking an antenna into them and piloting them through his phone. Unlike Shalnark, he keeps out both antennae, using one on a third person to attack the target and the other as feint if the target knows about the ability, enabling Chrollo to attack them. * '''Sun and Moon(''The Destroyer Pair): 'Two symbols appear on Chrollo's hands: a sun with a plus on the left and a waxing/waning moon with a minus on the right. By touching the intended target, he can mark them with a different symbol depending on which hand he used. When the two marks touch each other, they trigger an explosion. The marks can be created instantly, but to reach their full power, the target needs to keep them pressed for three or five seconds. In the latter case, the explosion is powerful enough to kill people around the bearer of the marks, instead of just the bearer themselves. * '''Double Face (''Bookmark Theme): '''This bookmark allows Chrollo to maintain access to any ability on the page it is placed, even if the book is closed and he is not touching it, circumventing one of the Limitations placed on '''Skill Hunter. With both hands now free, Chrollo can now use hand-to-hand combat in conjunction with his stolen abilities. Furthermore, if Chrollo keeps the book open to a certain page and uses the bookmark on another, he becomes capable of utilizing two stolen abilities at the same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Murderers Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Phantom Troupe Members Category:Thieves Category:Tier 8